


Всего лишь адреналин

by aarizona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: Час назад Нийота стояла перед клингонами и пыталась не ошибиться в произношении. Сорок минут тому – пряталась с Джимом в развалинах, пока этот сумасшедший Харрисон выкашивал клингонов. Двадцать – отчитывалась Звёздному Флоту о том, что Джон Харрисон захвачен и они готовы сопроводить его на суд.





	Всего лишь адреналин

Это был просто адреналин.

Час назад Нийота стояла перед клингонами и пыталась не ошибиться в произношении. Сорок минут тому — пряталась с Джимом в развалинах, пока этот сумасшедший Харрисон выкашивал клингонов. Двадцать — отчитывалась Звёздному Флоту о том, что Джон Харрисон захвачен и они готовы сопроводить его на суд.

После боя она поцеловала Спока, но это было только утверждение власти, ещё одна фраза в их диалоге, ещё одна ступенька в нарастающем напряжении.

Спок с капитаном скрылись на мостике, Нийота, разобравшись со связью, направилась в медотсек.

Там не было Маккоя, поэтому никто не наорал и не потребовал немедленно успокоиться. Врач обработал царапины, проверил, что нет сотрясения и отпустил с добрым словом.

Нийота понимала, что сейчас ей очень нужна медитация, но это было совсем не то, чего она хотела.

Это был просто адреналин.

Покинув медотсек, она направилась не на мостик, нет. Лейтенант Ухура прошла в тюремный отсек.

— Энсин, я сейчас зайду к заключённому. Измените поляризацию экранов.

— Капитан запретил.

— У меня приказ от командования Звёздного Флота. И, энсин, вы считаете, что я не смогу договориться с Харрисоном? В конце-концов, он добровольно сдался нам в плен.

— Но капитан…

— Ты хочешь сам связаться с капитаном и выяснить?

Нийота развернулась и, едва не хлестнув хвостом энсина, прошла к месту заключения Харрисона.

Вошла.

Джон Харрисон — что за имя — сидел на койке, выпрямившись, идеально прямой, почти вулканец.

Нийота ухмыльнулась, поняв, что сравнивает своего врага со своим мужчиной.

Харрисон и не думал вставать или вообще как-то на неё реагировать. Смотрел своими глазами-ледышками, прозрачными, почти как у Кирка, но бледнее и злее, и молчал.

И молчал.

У Нийоты подрагивали пальцы.

Щёлкнули экраны, меняя поляризацию, в клетке стало темнее.

Нийота облизнула губы. Она сцепила руки за спиной и встала, чуть шире поставив ноги. Вскинула голову. Гордо посмотрела вперед. В крови бушевал страх и что-то ещё, страх и желание.

Харрисон начал подниматься. Он делал это медленно, по-змеиному, красивый хищник. Поднялся, встал рядом, сделал шаг ближе.

Нийота стояла и смотрела ему в шею, скользила взглядом по кадыку и не видела, как он злобно оскалился.

— Ты — подачка от капитана? Он решил, что хочет не только бить меня по лицу?

— Я — лейтенант Нийота Ухура. И я говорю тебе спасибо за то, что спас меня.

— Мне плевать на тебя.

— Но если ты убьёшь меня, Кирк не согласится ни на какие твои условия.

— Он так наивен?

— Он любит свой экипаж.

Нийота вспомнила давний неумелый флирт Кирка, ещё перед Академией. Улыбнулась и вскинула подбородок, дотягиваясь взглядом до этих глаз-ледышек над собой.

— Я тоже кое-кого люблю.

Джон Харрисон схватил её за подбородок, подтянул выше, заставляя подняться на цыпочки, и поцеловал.

Нийота, почти падая вперёд, разомкнула руки и вцепилась в предплечья Харрисона. Он целовал так, что подкашивались ноги и горячий ком зарождался в животе.

Но Ухура прекрасно умела смеяться в такие поцелуи.

Губы Харрисона скривились в улыбке, когда она отстранилась.

— Ты хороша. Но я лучше.

— Лучше в чем?

— Во всём.

— Харрисон…

— И меня. Зовут. Кхан.

Кхан наклонился и мягко обнял Ухуру, одна его рука легла на талию, другой он подхватил её за ягодицы. Ухура выдохнула что-то на орионском, когда Кхан зубами легонько прихватил её ухо.

Может, Нийоте и хотелось чего-то другого, но сейчас ей доставалась только нежность от полностью уверенной в себе твари. Это было… странно.

Она дотянулась до его шеи и царапнула ногтями кожу. Кхан даже не дёрнулся, продолжая целовать её шею, спускаясь ниже, задирая платье и укладывая горячую ладонь ей на живот.

А потом буквально, дословно, одним-единственным поцелуем всё закончилось.

Кхан обнимал её, каким-то чудом дотягиваясь одновременно до коленки и шеи, и целовал, впиваясь горячим ртом в её рот.

Нийота дёрнулась вперёд, пытаясь потереться о бедро Кхана, чтобы быстро получить разрядку, почувствовала крупный член под форменкой Звёздного Флота. Кхан не разочаровал: зафиксировал, пару раз двинул ногой, позволяя ей кончить. Нийота осела в его руках, когда горячая волна оргазма прошлась от клитора к ногам и голове.

И тут же отпрыгнула назад, стукнула по стене. Поляризация экранов поменялась, лейтенант Ухура вышла, на ходу одёргивая платье.

Это был всего лишь адреналин, безусловно.

На мостике капитан отправлял Маккоя и Маркус вскрывать торпеду, и она нужна была там как офицер связи.


End file.
